Miedo
by Noemi-senpai yuppiiii
Summary: A que le teme Sasuke? Olviden lo que piensan, Olviden que ninguno es perfecto.. Si leen entenderán. Mal summary XD


Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.. Si me pertenecieran... Yo seria la hermana de Itachi XD

N/A: Este fanfic me nació desde el corazón, me puse a ver una película que se llama " Los escritores de la calle" Y, Joder. Me puse a llorar y la primera cosa que se me pegó en la mente fue " Tía, dediquemos este fanfic a Itachi"

Información: Este fanfic es en un mundo paralelo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: MIEDO:::::::::::::::::::::

A que le teme Sasuke? Todos responden ' A Naruto', Okay es verdad pero hay quien responde ' A nada'.

...

Mentiras. Sasuke tiene miedo de algo.. Ni el mismo sabe bien a lo que le teme pero el sabe muy bien que Itachi sabe. Porque Itachi sabia todo. Porque su hermano mayor lo conocía mejor que el mismo. Por eso sentía envidia de el. Porque Itachi era malditamente perfecto.

Los dos Uchiha habían perdido sus padres en una guerra de bandas. Fugaku Uchiha era el líder de la SPK mientras Hizashi Hyuga, eterno rival de Fugaku, era el líder de los Blodz.

No se sabe de donde había iniciado esa maldita guerra, lo único que se sabe es que Fugaku y su esposa murieron con 10 proyectiles en la cabeza. Itachi había visto toda la escena, Sasuke la había visto también pero el no lo recordaba muy bien, no recordaba como los cuerpos de sus padres habían sido quemados ni como Hizashi Hyuga se había llevado las cenizas.

Desde pequeños fueron obligados a mantenerse solos.. Nadie se había ofrecido en ayudarles, **Nadie.**

' Maldito mundo' solía a repetir Sasuke mientras que Itachi soltaba una carcajada echando un buen tiro a su cigarro.

Llevaban 5 anos de diferencia, Sasuke tenia 12 anos cuando su hermano de 17 llego a el departamento donde vivían con una bolsa de "_polvo_" en las manos.

- Que es?- Pregunto de mala gana Sasuke, levantándose de la mesa donde reposaba una pistola calibro 18.

- Adivina.- dijo Itachi sonriendo con malicia.

Sasuke miró con curiosidad la bolsa, escrutándola con ojos curiosos. Después de algunos minutos soltó un bufido de su boca.

- Yo que se. Azúcar? Harina? Que buen cocinero hermano, ya abrirás tu pasteleria?- Le picó Sasuke con voz audaz y sarcástica.

Itachi no le hizo caso y se llevo la bolsa hasta el armario donde solían poner los documentos falsos y los cigarros de valor.

- Es algo importante eh?- Preguntó Sasuke con seriedad. Siempre solían picarse y después discutir de cosas serias.

- Hn.. Algo.-

- Iras a la reunión?-

- De que?-

- Serás idiota. La reunión de la Spk.-

Itachi encendió algo que parecía un cigarro.

- Mmm No.-

Sasuke lo miró con los ojos abiertos, como si su hermano hubiera dicho la cagada mas idiota de todo el mundo.

- Pero como vas a saltar la reunión? Eres el líder!-

Itachi hecho un tiro, luego otro, luego otro y otro. Miró a Sasuke con algo de aburrimiento.

- Lo se... Pero no podre ir.-

- Porque?-

Itachi sonrío abiertamente, algo muy raro en el. Sasuke había visto su hermano sonreír solo dos veces en su vida. Una era cuando le escupió en la cara a una chica de cabello rosado ( XD A que no saben quien es ) y la otra cuando había obtenido la nueva edición de Icha Icha Paradise.

- Adivina.-

Sasuke tuvo la tentación de quebrarle la cabeza con un jarro.

- Que te pasa? Porque hoy andas de adivinanzas y esas cosas?

Itachi encendió otro cigarro y lo llevo a su boca. Fumando dos cigarros a la vez.

- Tu sabes porque existen los seres humanos?-

- EH?-

- Sabes porque existen las estrellas?-

- Itachi se puede saber que m**** te pasa?-

- Sabes porque las aves vuelan?-

- Definitivamente tu andas borracho.-

- No.- Itachi lo miro seriamente.- Déjame hacerte una ultima pregunta.-

- Ehhh.. Basta que no sea una estupidez..-

- Tu sabes que no existe la perfección?-

Sasuke se quedo pasmado ante aquélla pregunta. Miro a Itachi con ojos incrédulos, entreabriendo la boca en señal de desorientamento. No se esperaba una pregunta así y menos de Itachi, quien siempre andaba de lobo feroz y presumido .

- Como?-

- Respóndeme.-

- Claro que existe.-

- Y como sabes que existe?-

Sasuke agacho la mirada, pero Itachi alcanzo a ver el rubor que permanecía en sus mejillas pálidas.

- Porque tengo el ejemplo de la perfección enfrente de mi.-

Sasuke apretó los puños al decir tales palabras, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos por la vergüenza. Sintió de pronto algo en su frente, algo calido. Supuso fueran los dedos de Itachi, siempre solía hacerlo. Levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que se había equivocado. No eran los dedos de Itachi que le tocaban la fronte...

...

Eran sus labios.

Al separarse Itachi se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que dejo sin respiro Sasuke.

De pronto las puertas fueron derribadas, las ventanas se volvieron polvo de cristal y varios hombres con el nombre Blodz tatuado en la cara agarraron Itachi con fuerza. Sasuke alcanzó a ver como un tipo le gritaba a Itachi que debía pagar por haber matado a Hizashi, Sasuke abrió mas los ojos viendo como su hermano soltaba una risa

y sonriendo declaraba que lo había hecho para terminar esa maldita guerra.

El tipo que lo sostenía lo miro con seriedad, considerando la idea de Itachi pero..

...

...

...

...

... Spoam...!

...

...

Alguien disparó a el mayor Uchiha.

...

Un joven inexperto, con los ojos claros y muy parecido a Hizashi. Era su hijo, Neji Hyuga. Los componentes Blodz lo miraron con sorpresa mientras el tipo que sostenía Itachi sintió la sangre de este en sus manos.

Nadie se había dado cuenta que el pequeño Sasuke había permanecido blanco y con los ojos abiertos por todo ese tiempo. Nadie se había dado cuenta que las lágrimas le habían salido involuntariamente. Nadie se había dado cuenta de la inmensa tristeza y furia que le había llenado..

..

..

Odio sentía solo odio.

..

El tipo soltó Itachi con delicadeza y se acerco a el menor Uchiha. Pero al intentar tocarle el hombro como muestra de consuelo sintió como el menor lo lanzaba contra la pared.

- Este no es el final. Daré inicio a una nueva guerra.. En nombre de el amor...y...- Sasuke apretó los puños. - En nombre de la perfección.

Una masacre ocurrió. Todos los blodz fueron asesinados... Aparte Neji, quien logro escapar y el cual seria el eterno rival de esa nueva guerra.

Alguien sabe a lo que le tiene miedo Sasuke?

...

...

...

Tiene miedo que Itachi tenga razón una vez mas.

" I'm Not Perfect, sorry. Sasuke"

Juaaa! Terminado, debo admitir que al inicio no se le entiende ni una reverenda m...

Mnenena: Noemiii! Deja de hablar sola y áyudame a cocinar!

Yo: -.- Ya voy ya voy. Y para que lo sepas estaba haciendo un monologo, cabeza de mon..

Mnenena: Noeeemiiii!

Yo: Ya, ya!

Bueno queridos lectores, nos leemos. Muchisimas gracias por haber leído, un besote! Y que Dios los bendiga a tohossss! :3

by Noemi-senpai yuppiiii


End file.
